Flocos de Neve
by Raayy
Summary: Rosalina era como flocos de neve. Única, intocável, linda e gelada. - PeachxRosalina, Presente para Bowser, Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_Flocos de Neve  
A Mario Fanfiction por Raayy_

**Mario não me pertence**. Eu sequer tenho os jogos da série lol.

**Fanfic Yuri**, PeachxRosalina (Não necessáriamente na ordem SemexUke).

**Betada por Janao q**. Te amo Marida 3

**Fanfic de presente** de aniversário (extremamente atrasado) **pro Bowser**. Muitos pêssegos pra você, Bowbow 8D

* * *

Nevava naquela noite de natal cinzenta em Mushroom Kingdom. A festa de natal rolava solta no salão principal do castelo, mas a princesa estava ausente. Em uma varanda distante, ela observava os flocos de neve que caíam do céu em suas mãos. Tão frágeis que logo se desmanchavam ao menor toque das mãos da princesa, encobertas por luvas.

Ela sorria olhando os flocos. Eram lindos e diferentes um do outro. E tão delicados que sentia pena de tocá-los e desmanchá-los.

Eles lhe lembravam a pele pálida de Rosalina. Tão branca, tão frágil...

Tão gelada quanto.

**X**

Toda vez que a reencontrava eram sorrisos, abraços e toques.

Sorriso branco, branco como a neve.

Abraço suave, delicado. Como os flocos.

E o toque de sua mão, gelado.

Como gelo.

Peach não sabia por que suas mãos eram sempre tão geladas, mas não a incomodava.

Muito pelo contrário.

_(Adorava o contraste com a sua mão)_

**X**

Diziam que eram como irmãs. Eram muito apegadas uma a outra e eram parecidas.

Loiras. Cabelos longos, franja, olhos azuis.

E sorriso.

Princesas.

Pareciam cópias, mas não eram.

Só quem conhecesse muito bem as duas notaria a diferença.

Ninguém notava.

Só elas.

_(Peach era quente e Rosalina era gelada e Peach não sabia o motivo)_

**X**

Elas sabiam.

Não iam poder ficar por muito tempo por perto uma da outra.

Mesmo assim, aproveitavam o tempo que tinham.

Aproveitavam aquele curto espaço de tempo. Tentando não pensar na separação.

Mas é como levar um tiro. Você pode saber que vai levar, mas vai doer mesmo assim.

Foi quando Rosalina teve que voltar a viajar, e ambas levaram um tiro imaginário naquela noite.

Rosalina não voltou mais.

E Peach nunca se sentiu tão solitária.

Ela não sabia o porquê, ainda.

_  
(Mãos geladas no seu rosto a perturbavam toda vez que ela tentava dormir) _

**X**

E nessa noite de Natal, ela entendeu o porquê. E doeu tanto entender, que achava que era melhor não ter entendido.

Mas não era.

Levantou o rosto e olhou as estrelas. Sabia que ela iria estar lá, em algum lugar.

Sorriu. E finalmente, voltou a sua festa de Natal em Mushroom Kingdom.

_(Talvez, sua pele fosse gelada por ser tão velha, talvez fosse por ela morar na galáxia, mas a verdade é que não sabia)_

_(Nunca perguntara, e preferia não perguntar)_

_(Talvez fosse melhor assim mesmo)  
_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**

Não sei. LOL.Pedi um tema, sugeriram o Natal. Aí eu comecei a escrever, e saiu a idéia de trabalhar com os flocos. Aí eu vou escrevendo sem muito o que fazer, e acabei deixando um mistério por que a Rosalina é gelada LOL a verdade é que EU NÃO SEI. Aceito sugestões.

E eu vou continuar, mas não agora, não sei o que fazer pra continuar, também aceito sugestões! XD

Espero que goste, Bow-Bow 8D Muitos pêssegos, loiras peitudas e orange pra você 8DDD~

_Eu gostaria de Reviews com sugestões. Por favor?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Flocos de Neve  
A Mario Fanfiction por Raayy_

**Mario não me pertence**. Eu sequer tenho os jogos da série lol.

**Fanfic Yuri**, PeachxRosalina (Não necessáriamente na ordem SemexUke).

**Betada por Janao q**. Te amo Marida x3

**Fanfic de presente** de aniversário (extremamente atrasado) **pro Bowser**. Muitos pêssegos pra você, Bowbow 8D

* * *

_Porquê?_ Peach perguntava.

_Por que o que?_ Uma voz respondia.

_Por que Rosalina se foi? Por que não pude ir com ela? Por que a amo? Por que sua pele é gelada?_

_Você tem certeza que quer as respostas, Peach?_

_Não_, disse simples, _não quero_.

X

Peach se reanimara, com o passar do tempo, mas não deixava de sentir falta da outra. Porém, ela sabia que Rosalina era de Mushroom Kingdom. Portanto, fora na biblioteca atrás de registros dela. Qualquer coisa.

_(Qualquer coisa para tentar matar sua saudade, embora só fosse aumentar.)_

Achou um diário, no fundo da biblioteca. O Diário dela.

"_Hoje eu vou partir do Reino. Então a cada 100 anos, eu apareço e escrevo um pouco aqui nesse diário. Rosalina."_

A letra dela era fina e caprichada. Peach passou as páginas.

"_O universo é tão lindo! E pensar que eu vi tão pouco dele..."_

Aos poucos, página por página, notou que o entusiasmo dos primeiros relatos ia se perdendo, ficando cada vez mais parecido com um relatório formal, e abandonando aquela característica suave de Rosalina.

"_Ultimamente, o reino tem comentado que minha pele está ficando mais gelada. Disse-lhes que provavelmente seria porque eu passo muito tempo no universo, que é muito frio. Mas eles não acham que seja isso. Eu não faço idéia do por que, se não for isso."_

Mas Peach notou o porquê seria. Não tinha nenhuma anotação sobre isso antes, quando ela ainda escrevia alegremente. Era só uma hipótese, de qualquer forma.

_(Uma hipótese muito certa, embora ela desejasse que estivesse errada)_

**X**

Estava chegando perto do dia em que Rosalina visitaria Mushroom Kingdom, embora Peach não soubesse disso. Rosalina se sentia nervosa, e ansiosa.

"_Como será que anda Peach?"_

Já Peach, lia seu diário com atenção, se perguntando cada vez mais, se estava certa ou errada.

"_Poderia ela ter perdido seu calor humano, por ter perdido sua humanidade?"_

**X**

Alguns dias se passaram e Rosalina veio para sua visita centenária a Mushroom Kingdom. Peach a olhou de longe, assim que ela chegou, mas só ficou observando. Rosalina cumprimentou todos e assim que avistou Peach, foi até ela depressa e lhe abraçou.

_(Um abraço de mãe por que ela sempre se comportava como a mãe de todos vocês.)_

"Princess Peach!" Falou Rosalina feliz em vê-la. "Como você tem andado, pequeno pêssego?"

Peach apenas olhou para ela com grandes olhos azuis, azuis bonitos e límpidos.

"Você está mais quente. Eu digo, sua pele." Falou Peach estranhando o por quê dela estar com a pele mais quente. Seria mesmo por a última vez tê-la visto no espaço? E agora estavam em terra?

Rosalina apenas sorriu. A puxou pela mão até a varanda, onde ficaram sozinhas. Ela sorriu para a princesa do seu reino.

"Você percebeu." Comentou com um sorriso. Peach concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu... li seus relatórios." Falou Peach um pouco constrangida.

"Então você deve ter percebido o porquê, não?"

"Eu não tenho certeza." Rosalina sorriu gentil.

"A verdade é que passando tantos anos no universo, eu fui perdendo um pouco das minhas características humanas. Mas, desde que eu me encontrei com você, elas foram voltando. Quando eu te conheci, eu já estava com a pele bem menos gelada do que eu costumava ser."

Peach arregalou um pouco os olhos. Rosalina continuou.

"Agora, eu estou voltando pouco a pouco a ter um calor humano como qualquer outro humano."

"Por minha causa?" Perguntou Peach, surpresa.

Rosalina concordou com a cabeça. Peach acabou por sorrir, feliz.

"Você me devolveu os sentimentos que eu nunca mais senti por humanos de novo. Obrigada, Princesa Peach." Falou e lhe deu um selinho, breve e sorriu a ela. Peach, surpresa, a abraçou e devolveu o selinho.

"Eu que agradeço, Rosalina."

* * *

**N/A:**

Acabou muito fluffly. Mais do que eu queria. Ficou um mel de tão docinho e grudento, meloso demais.

Anyway, terminei. Era pra ser uma one-shot, virou uma two-shot.

Espero que goste, bowbow. x3

E sim, eu usei sua sugestão por que a Rosalina era gelada. LOL Não gostei muito de como saiu, mas wtvr~

_Re-vi-ew-s?_


End file.
